


Charlotte's Secret

by Stuckfan



Category: Coop & Cami Ask the World (TV)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Exploring, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex, Masturbation, Self-Pleasure, Sister-Sister Relationship, Tutoring, Underage Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckfan/pseuds/Stuckfan
Summary: Charlotte has been keeping her feelings inside for years. It started when I was 11........
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Charlotte's Secret

Charlotte has been keeping her feelings inside for years. It started when I was 11. I was watching the Disney show Wizards of Waverly place. The character of Alex, played by Selena Gomez, was on screen and she kept having this funny feeling. At first I thought I was getting sick. My breathing increased and I felt funny. Like a tingle in-between my legs. I didn't understand until I touched myself that first time. I was watching Selena and it all clicked. I was attracted to her. From then on I would always watch my shows in private. My fingers becoming very attentive to that tingle. I kept this a secret. I'm not sure how my family would react. Then Dad died and I forgot about my secret shame. 

A few years later my younger brother and sister ran a successful website and I studied for my future. That future doesn't involve letting anyone know my secret. I'm in my room watching Sydney to the Max, my latest obsession Ruth Righi. She is such a beautiful young girl and I would love to turn her into a woman. I'm pleasing my womanhood and moaning lightly, but my unbroken luck of not getting caught can't last. Cami, my little sister, barges into my room. Her eyes widen at the sight she must be seeing. Me with my panties around my ankles, my fingers between my legs and the screen frozen on a shot of Ruth smiling." Oh...I'm... sorry" she stammers out and retreats out of the room. I lay there embarrassed as hell. I always lock my door; how did I forget this time? 

After getting dressed I find Cami in the basement, alone, watching TV. She see me and tenses up. Damn it, this is going to make things weird between us now. "Cami, I'm sorry you saw that. I screwed up and forgot to lock my door" She looks at me, " No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have just come in. I should have knocked. I don't want you to be mad at me Charlotte." 

"Oh Cami, I couldn't be mad at you. Lets just both forgive each other and forget about it ok?" She smiles brightly and agrees. "So what did you come in for?" She tells me about needing my help for the next Would you Wrather. If the embarrassment of 10 minutes ago hadn't happened I would fight being on that show tooth and nail, but right now I just want to make her happy. An hour later I find myself wearing an apron and covered from head to toe in chocolate sauce. Not my finest hour but Cami is happy and in a great mood. " Come on Charlotte I'll help you get to the shower without dripping everywhere" She takes my hand and guides me. I need the help, I can barely see for fear of it getting into my eyes. We are making our way to the bathroom when I slip, Cami grabs me but only succeeds in falling with me. Her and I are a tangle of arm and legs and she is laughing loudly. " So much for staying clean" Coop finds us and offers to clean the hallway while we clean ourselves. We thank him and the two of us finally make it to the shower. 

"You go first. I can wait" I offer Cami just laughs, "We can shower together, we have the same parts" she says as she strips off her clothes. I advert my eyes and do the same. Peeling the clothes off really, the chocolate sauce has really started to soak in and coat my skin. Cami is turning the water on and her little butt is sticking out. She has a nice ass STOP IT CHARLOTTE! I chastise myself, she's your little sister. Cami pops back out, "The water's warm now" I catch a slight glimpse of her young breast before she disappears behind the curtain. I finish undressing and step in. Cami laughs at the sight of my chocolate smeared skin, " I'm sorry Charlotte. I really didn't think it would soak through like that." She hand me a wash cloth and I start to scrub my body. I notice her eyes following the wash cloth and starts to get embarrassed. I turn around only to hear Cami gasp. " What?" I ask

She explains how my back is covered, " Be glad I'm here I can help" I feel her hand shoot past my waist and waits for the wash cloth. I hand it to her and feel her using it up and down my back. This is the closest I've ever gotten to another female touching me. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't effected. I try to focus on getting my front clean, when my fingers find themselves between my legs. Could I do this? Cami is literally right behind me, but then I feel her breast barely touch my back and I can't help it. I start to rub little small circles across my clit. It feels greats, and I fantasize it is one of my favorite actresses rubbing my back. Somehow that makes it all better, like it isn't my naked sister behind me. I'm about to get lost in the moment when Cami ask, " Charlotte, do you like girls?" I freeze, I can 't move or even breath. Did she notice what I was doing? No, I only touched myself for a few seconds. I could just be cleaning. "Charlotte, it's ok if you do. I'm just curious" I can breath again, I turn around to face her. She is looking at me, not avoiding eye contact at all. " You wouldn't care if I like girls?" I ask quietly. I see her eyes widen at the implications, " Oh no, I love you and will always love you" she reaches out to hug me, but then realizes we are both nude. I laugh, " Forgot where we were didn't you.  
She laughs with me, but surprises me with a hug, " I forgot, but I don't mind" I hug her back then she asks, " How long have you known?" "You really want to know?" she nods her head and I tell her my little Selena Gomez story. "So you were masturbating to Ruth Righi when I walked in on you today?" I nod in agreement. "She is hot, but isn't she a bit young for you?" I agree, we would be too much of an age difference, but I explain how I must have trained my young brain. All the girls on Disney channel are fair game me. Their age don't matter only that they are on that channel and oh so attractive. She has a few follow up questions that I answer while we finish cleaning ourselves off. 

After drying ourselves off I beg Cami, " Can we keep this to ourselves? I don't want anyone else to know" " You know the rest of the family would support you right. You don't need to hide?" I promise to think about it and she agrees to keep things between us. 

Two days later I'm in my room, watching the latest DCOM and the beautiful Siena Agudong is on screen. My fingers are hard at work thinking about all the dirty things we could do together. Then I hear a knock at my door, " Charlotte, it's me Cami. Can I come in? You don't have to stop" I turn beet red and throw the sheets out of myself. I turn the tv off, and invite her in. " I said you didn't have to stop" she complains when she sees I'm covered up. " What you expect to me masturbate with you watching?" I tell her exasperated. She looks down and turns a wonderful color, " Maybe. I wanted to know... you know....how. " I take a second to think that through. I never had to be taught. My body taught me what I like and when. Maybe Cami hasn't found that or maybe it will be different for her. Either way my heart melts and I ask, " So you wanted to watch, so you could know how to do it?" She nods yes. 

"Ok 1st. I'm flattered that you want to watch me, but why didn't you just download some porn and watch that? 2nd You know I like girls now, so aren't you worried that I'll only know how to pleasure myself to girls." She laughs, " Actually, I was thinking you like girls so you must know how to touch yourself really well . You know since you are thinking about touching other girls. Also porn is made by guys, they are going to show a girl touching herself how they think it should go. " I chuckle, " You know there is some porn made by woman. I can show you some later on if you want" she says she'll think about it but ask if I'm willing to teach her. I agree and ask where everyone else is. She says Mom took the boys out for new shoes and would be back in about 2 more hours. That leaves us with about an hour and a half. 

"So do you have a crush on any guys at school or some boy band?" I ask curious who she wants to think about while doing this. " Not really, more like general awareness of what it feels like. I can't stop thinking about what you were doing. Picturing it. Thinking about what your fingers were doing." Her breathing is getting heavier as she talking about me. Come to think of it so is mine. I try to focus on her needs and not my own dirty thoughts. "So who were you... I mean what were you...." I laugh and cut her off. " You don't have to be polite." I turn the tv back on and the image of Siena Agudong is there. "Wow, she is beautiful Charlotte. You have great taste." I blush but keep her attention back to the subject at hand. "She works for me, but what are you going to think about?" I ask. She cocks her head, "Why can't I use her too?" the answer shocks me, " Do you want to? I.... mean" Cami cuts me off , " You don't have to be polite" she teases me with my own words. I give her the look but finish, " You want to touch yourself thinking about a girl?" I ask bluntly. She lets me stew for a seconds before answering, " I've kinda thought about it before. Just never... you know acted." 

To say the least my mind is blown. My little sister, who is asking me how to masturbate thinks about other girls. "When and who? " I ask just as bluntly. She laughs at how hungry I want the answers, " I was thinking about this boy at school, then his cousin just popped into my head. I can't be blamed, they are always together. Thick as thieves those two, but when she popped in there I didn't' mind so much. In fact I kinda thought about them both... you know at the same time." I think about her words and am a bit turned on. " Yeah I could see how that would be hot" I agree with her. We stare at each other for a bit, a new openness between us. I find myself enjoying having someone to talk to about all this. I've kept it inside for so many years. "So are you going to show me or not? " Cami interrupts my thoughts. 

I smile and agree, " So what did you think is about to happen. I'm going to masturbate and you watch, because I don't think so. You want to learn we are going to do it at the same time." I inform her. She smile brightly, "Seems fair to me" The she boldly stands up and pulls her shorts and panties off. Standing there bottomless, her hands on her hips watching my expression. "Look like you don't mind the view" she teases me. I look down ashamed that my sister's hairless pussy turned me on so much, but Cami lifts my chin with her hand, " No, none of that. I was teasing, but really I wouldn't mind if you like what you see. I liked seeing you, in the shower. I enjoyed washing your back." I smile, " Really?" She looks worried, but answers, "Yes, I kinda lied" Now I'm confused, "About?" " About your back being covered in chocolate, I just wanted to touch you." Now I laugh, " What? " I can't help it I tell her, " I was touching myself when you asked me about liking girls. I thought you caught me, I had only just started and there you were asking about girls." Cami burst out laughing, " No wonder you sounded so weird at first, I just thought it was because I asked you out of no where. What were you thinking about?" 

I hesitate for a second before confessing, " Your breast brushed up against my back. It was the closest I've gotten to being with a girl." "Well you have a girl, her pussy out in the open, waiting for you to show her what to do next." I look again at her womanhood and remember what we are suppose to be doing. I pull the sheets off myself revealing my own nudity. Cami's eye devour my body. I even spread my legs a bit, giving her a better view. I'm not sure why, but it feels right. "So what now?" she asks eagerly. I tell her to lay down beside me. Once there I explain about where if feels good for me, what I do to bring myself to climax and what kind of thoughts I like having. "Really you think about eating a girl out? That turns you on?" she follows up. "Yes" I answer, " What part of 'I like girls' didn't you understand?" I tease. "No, I mean. It turns you on. Like you get wet thinking about it. Even though you never done it?" she inquires. Meanwhile her hand has drifted down between her legs and she is starting her journey to self pleasure while I talk. 

"Yes, I get wet thinking about other girls and licking their pussy. I get wet thinking about sucking on breast or fingering someone." I tease her while her fingers go faster. Watching her gets my engines going and I join in. My fingers find my pussy and start rubbing just the way I like. I moan out, "Oh yes!" Cami looks over at me, " Talking about what you want or watching me?" " Both" I answer and Cami moans, "That's hot." her fingers go a bit faster. "You look like you are enjoying this? " I slow down to watch her work. She nods yes as the pleasure has taken her ability to speak. Her first orgasm and I get to watch. My pussy's never been wetter. "OH SHIT....OH FUCK" hearing my little sister cuss as she climaxes, pushes me over the edge. My own climax follows her's. "OOOoHHHhh yyyyeeessss" I moan out. We catch our breaths before Cami says, "That was amazing, how are you not touching yourself all the time. I want to feel that again." I see her start to touch herself again. " Whoa there" I grab her arm. "You can go again if you want, but take your time savor what you just experienced." I give my advice. 

"Your right Charlotte" she pulls me into a hug, " Thank you for showing me this and for trusting me" I can't help but thinking about how close her sex is to me. I can smell her arousal and it is driving me crazy. Why did this beautiful girl have to be my sister. I want her. " Your welcome" is all I can manage right now. Cami finds her clothes and gets dressed. "If you want... I mean... I would...." " Cami!" I interrupt, " Just say it, no more embarrassment between us" she nods, "Can we do this again. Masturbate together. I liked it. I liked watching you watch me... Didn't you?" I smile brightly, " Oh yes Cami. I did. Your welcome to join me anytime time." We hug and Cami leaves the room. I lay back and replay then entire thing to myself. My climax is so hard I almost pass out. I can't wait til we do this again.


End file.
